


Clearing Up

by Tirlaeyn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirlaeyn/pseuds/Tirlaeyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Poe is away, Finn takes on the disaster that is their living quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing Up

Clothes and towels were strewn about. Stacks of dishes and scraps of papers littered every surface, except the bed of course. But the bedding was a twisted mass of sheets and blankets topped off with the stuffed bantha Poe had brought back from his last mission. 

“For you to cuddle when I'm not here. His name is Chorge, by the way.” Poe explained

“Chorge? I must have gotten lucky when you chose my name.” Finn said laughing.

“What can I say? I named you on the fly.” 

At that, Finn chucked Chorge at Poe’s head.

But now Poe was off on another mission, and Finn was alone in their quarters. Though it might look to an outsider that the place had been ransacked, it was only Poe. The mess just seemed to create itself around him. The man could keep his x-wing in top shape and clean as a whistle, but he couldn't keep this place neat for five minutes. The one good thing about Poe leaving was the opportunity to get it truly clean for once. Perhaps when he returned, they could have another chat about putting things back where they go.

The clothes and towels were easy. Just gather them up, and put them in the laundry bag. Finn wanted to say they were all Poe’s, but of course his shirt was still where it had been discarded when Poe peeled it off of him after training the other day. But how could Finn be expected to think about laundry with those hands and those fingers and that mouth

_Finn! You are so hot so amazing so good for me…_

Well they both deserved some slack on that one. Finn picked up another shirt, Poe’s, and breathed in his scent. He has never met another person who smelled as good as Poe. It wasn't fair when they had morning meetings together, because Finn could barely concentrate. The scent was too distracting. He sometimes had to stand on the other side of the room, the others wondering if he and Poe had had a fight.

The laundry gathered up, Finn stripped the bed for good measure, and laid down all new linens. If he was being honest, the bed suffered as much from his nightmares as their lovemaking. At the last second he put Poe’s pillow case on his own pillow, giving the pilot a fresh one. 

The dishes were mostly from the meal Poe had cooked the night before he left on this mission. After twenty-odd years of eating synthsust, it took time to get used to real food, and Finn hasn't really gotten there yet. He almost wished Poe wouldn't try so hard, but the pilot persisted. He was sure he could find something Finn truly enjoyed eating.

Finn smiled. It was looking much more livable in here. All that was left were Poe's papers. Now of course the content of all these could be stored in one reader, but Poe liked writing long hand. Finn couldn't really sort through them, so he gathered them all up to place in a neat pile on the desk. One sheet managed to catch Finn’s eye. It had his name on it. Part of him knew he probably shouldn't read this, but one glance wouldn't hurt, would it?

_Finn-_

_These past months have been the best of my life. Having you here with me brings such joy and satisfaction. I never knew that I was missing anything in life until you saved me. I know I tell you in bed often how amazing you are, but it occurred to me that perhaps I don't say it enough out of bed. Allow me to remedy that: You are amazing, Finn. You are strong, capable, intelligent, compassionate, and brave. You make me feel like I can do anything._

_If I could ask only one more thing from you, it would be this:_

_Will you marry me?_

Finn clutched the letter to his chest, tears rolling freely down his face. Of course he knew Poe loved him, but to see it all written down like that had broken open the last layers frozen over Finn's soul. Layers he hadn't realized were even still there.

That night Finn curled up in bed, stuffed bantha in his arms, nose buried in Poe’s pillowcase, grinning like a fool. Tomorrow, Poe would be home, and he could give him a proper answer to his question.


End file.
